The Exceptions
by WGGTD1916
Summary: The somewhat peaceful life of the gladers was shattered by the arrival of the four girls. They were the called the "The Exceptions". The gladers think of them as traitors. Will they help the boys or be a thorn in the path of their escape?
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

Thomas sat in front of a dozen of computers and screens. All the screens showed the different on going scenes in the glade. Thomas was really frustrated. He was exhausted and deprived of sleep. He had been working day and night to get the blueprints Janson wanted. Janson had threatened Thomas that if he didn't get the required variables, he would send Thomas's sister into the maze. He was really angry at himself too. It was because of him that those young, innocent boys were sent into the maze just for the sake of finding the cure of the deadly disease that had ravaged the whole world. He was now in the WICKED headquarters, the only place safe from the land that they had called home,which was now in complete ruins. All he wanted to do was to help these people get the cure but what they made him do was maddening. He hadn't signed up for this kind of stuff. He hadn't signed up for the operation that required innocent people to die just for the sake of some piece of paper that supposedly gave them what they needed.

His train of thoughts was disturbed by a knock on the door. He turned to find Teresa staring at the ground. "What is it Teresa?" he asked. She looked up and he saw a bruise on her right cheek and Thomas instantly knew that his sister was in danger. Tears welled up in Teresa's eyes. "He said that she and her friends were the perfect subjects to get the variables he needed, Thomas. I tried stopping him but he just didn't listen to me." Thomas's face lost all its colour. "Where is he?". Thomas tried to hide the anger in his voice. "He's in the lab performing the swipe on….". She didn't have to complete her sentence. He knew too well who the swipe was being performed on. "Teresa, for the love of God stop calling them subjects. They have names!". He shouted at her and left the room running before she could say anything further.

Thomas now stood in front of a glass window of the lab. The room was completely white and there were loads of machines and a quite few doctors leaning over the girls that occupied the two beds in the middle of the room. He wanted to break the glass and strangle Janson. He wanted him to experience a painful death. But Thomas knew too well that he couldn't do that otherwise it would cost him his sister's life. A tear trickled down his cheek as stood there watching a young girl with straight black hair go through a painful process.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he saw Teresa's pale face and her eyes were bloodshot. "She'll be fine Thomas. She will have Skye with her. Nothing will happen to her. I promise." Thomas was angry at Teresa. She had promised him that she would never let Janson even touch his sister. "Teresa I'm afraid but you've made me a great deal of promises that you couldn't keep." Thomas said it with pain.

Annie and Drey were in the box, on their way to the glade. It was now time for the other two girls to enter the maze. Thomas left the two girls resting against a wall in section 7 of the maze. He looked at Skye. She was taller than his sister Lynn. She had short blond hair and was extremely tom-boyish. The last thought made him smile. She was the calm one out of the four inseparable friends. The other were, well one could say, extremely short tempered. Annie could be angered in an instant, and Drey was just plain crazy. Lynn may have been called level-headed, but she often lost her cool in situations. He threw open the door and rushed inside. Jansen gave him a curious look, and it was all Thomas could do not to throttle him. "I need to see her one last time." He growled. His tone made it clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He walked up to Lynn and crouched down in front of her. "I'm not gonna let them hurt you Lynn. I'll

force them to let me come in too. I won't leave you alone in this hellhole. We started this and we are gonna end this, Lynn. Get the bloody cure and go far away from these people. I promise, Lynn."

He moved closer to the unconscious girl and pulled her into a hug her. He spoke two final words. "I promise"

He got to his feet and glared at Jansen one more time. He and Teresa shuffled out of the room leaving the girls to fend for themselves in the maze with its deadly creatures waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 1_

The box lurched upwards making a grinding sound. The girl woke up gasping for air. She was just fifteen. Her dark brown hair tied up in a tight was short and scrawny and could have been easily mistaken as slow and weak but that was what made her special. She was a quick thinker and incredibly fast.

Questions flooded in her mind. Where am i? Where is this box taking me? Who put me here? But the thing that shook her the most was that she couldn't remember her name. She started panicking. She didn't know where she was, and even worse, she didn't know who she was. Before she could go crazy, she closed her eyes trying to grasp anything that her brain could remember. ANNIE. It flashed in front of her eyes. That's it, she thought. Annie is my name.

Looking for a way to get out of the box that made her nauseous, she heard someone whimpering beside her. Annie found the source of the sound. It was another girl curled up in a corner beside her. She was probably the same age and had brown her like hers but she was much taller and looked stronger. Annie slowly and steadily moved towards the disoriented girl. The girl backed up. Annie put both hands in the air making sure to the girl that she wasn't going to harm her. She moved forward and held her hand out. The girl took it. But something happened. Both them had triggered a memory.

 _Four girls sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by tons of books and four beds. The short girl looked like she had been crying. " Its okay Annie. Drey is going to be with you. We'll come soon too." A girl with straight black hair took her hand and comforted her. Another girl with short- cropped blond hair nodded in agreement. The girl, Annie shook her head and said, " I won't remember you guys." Someone knocked on the door, making Annie jump. A new wave of tears fell from her eyes. Drey let out a long sigh and stood up, wrapping the other two girls in hugs. Annie wiped her tears, and followed Drey in hugging the others. She squeezed their hands one last time, and left the room with Drey._

Annie and the other girl were still staring at each other, too stunned to say anything. Drey. So that was the other girl's name. Te memory hadnt been much, but it had told them enough. Both of them burst out laughing and hugged each other tightly. A least whatever they were going to face, they weren't going to face it alone. They were going to face it together, as best friends.

Their happiness was short-lived. The box shuddered to a stop and bright sunlight came flooding into it. The two girls now stood beside each other as their eyes accustomed to the light. They looked up to see at least forty boys staring at them in utter amusement and shock. A blond boy jumped down into the box. The two girls backed up to one corner. Drey put out her knife, which she'd found inside a crate, as if preparing herself for an attack. "Where are we?" she asked. She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but she couldnt stop it from shaking ever so slightly.

The boy simply held up his hands in surrender and said with an extremely comforting and calm tone, " Names Newt. Im not gonna hurt ya'll."

The girls were brought up from the box. They were now standing in the middle of a large field, probably twice the size of a football field, surrounded by large walls covered in places with thick ivy.

A muscular dark skinned boy, probably the oldest out of the lot stepped forward. "I'm Alby. Welcome to the Glade." From his tone the girls knew that he was the leader of the boys. Although the boys looked completely harmless Annie and Drey and couldn't take any chances. Both of them had armed themselves with knives from the crates that were there in the box with them. Annie looked at Drey. She nodded at Annie and both of them pounced at at the two boys in the front. Annie had her knife in the air and was almost about to attack the boy called Alby but he held her wrist with a very tight grip. She kicked him in the stomach but he was too strong and pinned her down to the ground. Drey too seemed to be struggling. Newt looked really easy to take down but he turned out to be really strong. Before the girls could cause any more harm to the boys they had attacked, the other boys snapped out of their shock and went to help them. " Gally, Newt! Put them

in the slammer!". Alby screamed. Newt and another tall boy with blond hair,Gally, started dragging Annie and Drey to the place they called the slammer. Annie was struggling within the strong grip of Gally's hand. Drey looked like she had given up, and was simply glaring at Newt. The girls had been miserably outnumbered and couldn't do were put into the 'slammer', which turned out to be a room made of four bare walls of stone with a single window. Gally sneered at the girls and walked off. Newt began to follow him, but stopped and turned to face to girls."You shanks really shouldn't have done that. We weren't going to harm you." He said. And with that he left, leaving Annie and Drey feeling miserable and hopeless.

"Annie? You know I think they are completely harmless." Drey said looking a little sheepish, "I mean, they didn't actually do anything threatening."

Annie rolled her eyes "Drey, we are the only girls here. What if-". She couldn't complete her sentence. She was cut off by an ear-splitting scream that rang throughout the place.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 2_

 _"_ _Wake up."_ The voice in her mind said. She obeyed. She only woke up to be surrounded by extremely tall, cold grey wall covered in places with thick ivy. She looked to beside her to see another girl her age. A little thin but tall and pretty." _Help her up."_ It was the voice in her mind again. She took the girl's left arm around her shoulders and hefted her up. _" Skye, get Lynn to the glade. You have to get us the required variables. Walk straight. Keep walking. Just do what I say."_

"What in the world…?" Skye spoke aloud. The voice didn't respond. She shook her head. She must've been going crazy. What the hell was the Glade? The word sounded foreign to her. She racked her mind for memories, to come up with none. She kew absolutely nothing about herself, except for her name, which the voice had told her.

So, Skye is my name. She thought. And then a faint realisation hit her; a memory, surfacing from the depths of darkness that filled her mind. She looked down at Lynn. The unconscious girl leaning on her was her best friend and she had to get her to safety. Not having much choice she started walking straight, just as the voice in her head had instructed her.

She kept walking. Minutes turned into hours for her. She didn't face in danger. Yet. She was getting tired. Her feet felt as though they were melting right through her shoes. Her pace had become slower than before. Lynn wasn't very heavy, but Skye herself wasn't the biggest person to go around. Lynn was getting heavy for her to carry. The only thing that kept her going was the annoying voice in her head that kept telling her what to do. Suddenly, Lynn started panting heavily like she was the one carrying the both them for hours. She then started mumbling something unintelligible. Skye leaned forward to hear. "The flare….scorch…very dangerous…can't be solved, Skye…can't be solved…" Skye was now really confused. Lynn must've known her name. Her brain couldn't grasp and relate to anything she had just said. Ignoring Lynn, she turned left and to her uttermost delight, found that the corridor led to a place filled with beautiful grass.

At a distance she could also see a few a buildings. It wasn't the prettiest of places, but after trudging through the dull gray walls of this place, whatever it was, anything seemed like paradise to her.

She started to move forward but something cut through her shirt at the back and then, pain. Searing hot pain coursed through her entire being. She screamed. An extremely deafening scream. She turned around to see a bulbous creature staring down at Lynn and her. It was covered in slime and had spikes in place of arms. Not thinking about her next step, she turned and ran. Ran as fast as she could, towards the place in front of her. She was scared out of her wits. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could. She was almost there.

Almost Skye, almost, she encouraged herself. Then a loud boom sounded and the walls in front of her started moving closer. The very walls that separated her from safety. She instantly knew what was happening before her. The walls were closing to shut her in this crazy labyrinth. So she ran harder. It wasn't easy, with Lynn's weight slowing her down greatly. She squeezed in through the closing walls trying to keep Lynn and herself from squeezing to death. She managed to make it through, just as the walls shut, creating what she hoped was a strong barrier between the creature and herself.

Lynn and Skye tumbled onto the grass. They had left the danger behind. The voice in Skye's mind spoke up again. _"Well done."_ It said. A few people had already noticed them and were running towards the girls. Lynn had still not stopped mumbling although she had fallen face down onto the grass. " What in the shuckin world?! How did you to shanks come here?!" A dark-skinned muscular boy exclaimed at Skye. " Well I'm pretty sure you saw us come from there, didn't you?" Skye said pointing at the walls being her.

Her vision had suddenly become really blurry. She was losing consciousness and a lot of blood. "Please, we need help." She pleaded the boys who stood in front of her.

"Med-Jacks! Someone get Clint and Jeff." Said a blond boy with a thick accent. Just then two boys, came running to the crowd. The shorter one out of the two leaned near Lynn and said, " Jeff, bandage the other one up and get her to the hut immediately. Newt can you please help me with this one."

"Can someone please explain this stuff going on here?!." The dark-skinned boy said looking flustered. "Alby! No one over here knows what's going here! Okay? Just keep a bloody cool head, will you?!" the blond boy-Newt- screamed at the dark-skinned one, who must've been Alby. Alby turned to the crowd and commanded the others back to their business.

Newt and Clint were now walking towards med-hut, leaving Jeff with the blondie to bandage her wound. She'd come to the med-hut once she could walk. The dark-haired girl kept mumbling things the boys couldn't understand. Clint gave Newt a look of exasperation. First they got two psycho girls who attacked them the moment they came out of the box. And almost immediately after that, they got two beat up girls, one who seemed to be half dead, and the other, completely jacked-up. Just as they were about to open the door to the hut, the girl's body became absolutely rigid. She stood without their support. Newt and Clint were so shocked, they didn't even back up, simply stared at her. A split second later her eyes flared open. She grabbed Newt's collar and pulled him closer to her, so close that their foreheads almost touched. Newt wanted to run away from the creepy girl, but she had an iron grip. She looked menacing right then. She moved closer, and

slowly whispered in his ear, " It can't be solved." She let out a chuckle, which made Newt's hair stand up on end. She pulled away slightly, so Newt could see her eyes. They were boring into his own. " You'll tell 'em, won't you?" She sneered. Newt wanted to shove her away from him but she spoke one more thing, which was far creepier than anything she'd said so far. She leaned in close once again and whispered "Newt."

With that, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out in Newt's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fanfic readers, sorry i couldn't put this intro thing in the prologue. Anyway, this is my very first fanfic and i hope you guys like it :)…here's another chapter…enjoy..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the maze runner characters.**

CHAPTER 3

Newt stood there staring at the crazy unconscious girl, too stunned and creeped out to say anything. Clint too was staring at the girl, wide-eyed. Newt somehow broke from his trance and said, " Clint take her in and don't take your eyes of her. Do you understand?"

" Newt she's..she's shucking crazy! I..I can't.." Clint stammered. "Clint, do you understand?" Newt said sternly. " Yes…yes i do" Clint knew too well the circumstances of arguing with the second-in-command. Newt nodded as Clint picked up the girl an disappeared inside the med-hut.

Newt found the leader standing at the entrance of the maze from where the two girls had appeared. Jeff was walking towards the med-hut carrying the blondie with him. " I want a gathering the moment those girls wake up. Everything is so shucked up Newt. I don't understand the game the creators are playing with us." The leader said, looking a little sad.

"Alby, I was thinking that we should let girls in the slammer see the other two. They might know them." Newt said slowly. He didn't exactly expect Alby to jump up and down, applauding his idea. The response was what he expected.

" Newt I think you're shucked in the head too." Alby said this pointing two fingers at his head with a slight smirk on his face.

" Alby, I'm bloody serious."

"Why do you think those girls will know the other two?" Alby asked. Newt sighed, scratching the back of his neck." I don't know. I just have a feeling."

Alby peered at his friend. The blond boy seemed to know what he was talking about. Besides, if they could keep the slammer girls in control, even if Newt's idea didn't work out, there would be no harm done. He nodded. "Fine. They shouldn't leave the med-hut or attack anyone. Got it?" Ably commanded. Newt nodded at him took off.

Annie and Drey were really confused. First off they were put into this suffocating prison. Second, they couldn't remember a thing. Now they were here thinking about the scream that had disrupted the peace of this place. While Annie and Drey were rambling about the 'scream', Newt walked up to the gap in the door of the prison. He shook the door, successfully drawing the attention of the girls to himself. He put on a stern expression. " First of all, we aren't gonna hurt you two. We came from the box the same way you came up. Couldn't remember anything except our names. We're all in the same bloody situation." He let the words sink in and then said again, " Ok, I'm gonna let you two out, provided you guys don't attack anyone again. We're completely harmless. I promise"

He looked at the two girls expectantly. The girls nodded. He slowly removed a key and unlocked the door. Annie and Drey stepped out and saw Newt staring at them. " Newt" He took his hand out. Annie looked at Drey and she gave a slight nod as approval. " Annie" The short girl shook his hand. "Drey" the tall one said as she shook Newt's hand with a small smile on her face. Drey nudged Annie and she put up a fake smile on her face.

"Ok, you guys must be wondering about the scream. Right?" Newt asked the girls. " Yeah, we would've known about it if you hadn't locked us in that thing. Of course we want to know!" Annie said rolling her eyes. Ignoring her comment, Newt spoke up. " Well two jacked-up girls came to the glade. One is unconscious and other one is resting-" " So you think we might know them?" Drey interrupted. Newt nodded and said, " Yup"

" And what makes you geniuses think that?" Annie said with a mean streak in her voice. " Well they came in only like ten minutes after ya'll came up."Newt replied, equating the streak.

"We'll see them" Drey said before Annie could make any other comment.

" Ok follow me and one more thing Alby doesn't want you two to come out of the med-hut unless absolutely necessary. Got it?"Newt said, glancing back.

"med-hut?" Annie asked. "You'll see" was Newt's answer. He started walking and the girls followed.

After a long walk across the glade they reached the med-hut, as they called it. Newt opened the door and they walked into a large room with two beds evenly spaced out. There was only one window in the wall facing the beds. All the medical supplies were stacked up on a shelf opposite to the first bed. One boy was sitting with his hands on his head next to the first bed and the other boy was writing something on a notepad standing next to the shelf. He looked up and said, " Hey Newt."

Newt had told the girls that the two boys were the only people in the glade that were close to a doctor. They walked up to the middle of the room in front of the beds to get to a better look at its occupants.

Just as the girls laid their eyes on the other two girls, a wave of realisation hit them. It hit them so hard that Annie and Drey stood there with each other's support. The girls were from their memory. They were their best friends.

 **I know, very cheesy chapter but its just a filler and i promise the story gets MUCH better…please keep reading and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I'm really sorry for the late update :(…but here's another chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.. :)**

CHAPTER 4

(in the WICKED headquarters)

Teresa was walking among one of the lifeless corridors of the WICKED headquarters that were dimly lit. The corridors of the headquarters always gave off an eerie aura. It was a little after midnight. She was still in her pyjamas and her hair was up in a messy bun. She was wondering why Janson had asked her to meet him at such an odd time. After taking a few turns she took a final left to face the door to his cabin. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in." Janson commanded. He was sitting behind his desk with his legs on the table. He had a grin on his face and Teresa instantly knew that he was planning something extremely evil.

Teresa sighed and asked, " You asked me to come and meet you?" "Oh Teresa! Where can I start! I have an amazing idea." Janson exclaimed. " I'm listening sir," was her curt reply. " Okay, so what was that thing that the blondie and Lynn have in common?" He asked. Teresa had explained about the link Skye and Lynn shared to Janson a million times already. She rolled her eyes and said in a tired voice, " We've put a link in them sir. It's like if either of two gets injured, the other one gets hurt too." Teresa explained with hand gestures. "Ah! yup I remember. Anyway, so I think that we should test that link of theirs. Don't you think so? I mean it's been three days since we sent them up. I wanted a bit of action to take place." He said with that evil grin reappearing on his face. Teresa was confused. She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. He pushed himself up from the chair and steadily walked towards Teresa. " We'll give the blondie a little headache and make sure it's so painful that Lynn wakes up. Understood?" Teresa knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yes sir." She said. He walks past her and heads towards the door. " Teresa is Thomas ready?" He asked. " Ye..yes sir. He's quite ready." Teresa says trembling, her back still facing him. "Then what are we waiting for?! Send him up now." Janson said, the command in voice replacing the excitement he had just a few minutes ago.

Just as he leaves, Teresa falls on the floor. Guilt washes over her. She never wanted this. She never wanted to hurt anyone. " I'm sorry Thomas. I don't want to hurt her. But if I don't do this he'll kill you. He'll kill all of us Thomas. I'm so sorry." She whispered as the tears finally make their way down her cheeks. She cried like she had never cried before. She knew ver well that Janson would do anything to get the variables for the cure even if it meant breaking the most important code of WICKED, killing someone. After a few minutes of mulling over the guilt that has wrapped tightly around her heart, she stands up, wipes her tears away and leaves the room. She is determined to get what Janson wants. But behind all that determination, sadness and anger is what keeps nagging her in one tiny corner of her brain.

(back in the glade)

It had been three days since the arrival of the four girls. The gladers had resumed to their daily routine but there would always be the tension between them and the girls when they would be seen at the meal times. Although the girls kept to themselves, the boys wouldn't quit staring and whispering when they would be seen. Alby, Newt and Frypan were the only ones who spoke to them. Newt was really friendly with them. After watching them closely for three days, Alby noted that they were completely harmless and decided that the girls could try out for the different jobs of the glade once Lynn woke up instead of having a gathering.

Drey, Annie and Skye had gotten used to the staring and the whispering. They were really bored sitting in the same boring room for three whole days without doing anything except staring at their other unconscious best friend Lynn with a hope that she would wake up soon. They desperately wanted go out and do something productive around the glade.

It was just another sad plain day for the three girls. Annie sat at Lynn's bedside with her head in her hands, sleeping. Drey simply sat on the floor staring off into space. Skye sat beside Drey, her head moving from side to side trying not to doze off. Frypan's amazingly delicious food made them extremely drowsy, especially after lunch. As Skye tried not to fall asleep, she felt a small tingle in her head. That little unusual tingle completely shook the sleep off her sleep. At the same time, Lynn shifted her hand that made Annie wake up from her nap. Lynn had felt the similar tingle.

Slowly and steadily the tingle that Skye and Lynn felt, grew. The tingle turned into pain. Excruciating pain. It spread, covering each part and the tiniest of the corner of their head. In a matter of seconds, Skye was curled up on the floor clutching her head and screaming on top of her voice. Drey and Annie were on their feet, transfixed in their positions, wide eyed. At the same moment, Lynn shot up in a sitting position, screaming and clutching her head in pain. Drey shook herself from the shock and ran out the door screaming, "HELP! CLINT! HELP!"

Lynn shut her eyes tightly. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly she felt a tug in her gut and she was standing in front of a tall pale girl she did't quite recognise. She was in large grey room surrounded by tons of computers and a whole load of modern technology. The girl walked up to Lynn and said, " Lynn wake up. It's time. We are sending your brother. Remember, you have to help them. Help them get out." With that Lynn was pulled back to reality. The pain slowly subsided. She opened her eyes to see the blond girl on the ground sobbing and another girl standing next to her staring at Lynn as if she were some alien. Suddenly another girl and three boys came running into the room. It then hit her. The girls were her friends. Skye, Drey and Annie. But she didn't recognise the boys. She didn't remember coming to this place. Finally the confusion took over. She was panting. The tears forced themselves down. She moved away from the crowd to one corner of the room. She was afraid. She was afraid that they might hurt her. Annie bent down near Skye trying to calm her down a little. She was curled up on the ground and was panting heavily mixed with her sobs.

Newt was staring at the scared and shivering girl in front of him. He completely forgot about the scene when she had first arrived that had completely creeped him out but now she looked completely harmless. She looked just like the all the greenies on their first day. Afraid. Confused. He took two steps towards her trying to calm her, instead she moved further into the corner. Her hands balled into fists. " Let me try." Drey whispered to him. He nodded and moved behind to give Drey her space. Drey moved towards Lynn and said in a soothing tone, " Lynn it's me, Drey. Do you remember?" Lynn waited for a few seconds and then nodded, answering Drey's question. She let Drey come towards her. Clint and Alby, who were also present there, were trying to make sense of the scene in front of them. Annie had managed to get Skye back to normal but she was still a bit disoriented. Just as Drey and Lynn sat down on the bed the greenie alarm rang. It echoed throughout the glade. Alby, Clint and Newt ran outside. Annie, Skye and Drey were really confused but Lynn knew exactly what was going on. The girl in her vision had something about someone being sent up. She knew who was coming. Suddenly the girl's words made sense to her. She then slowly whispered with a grim expression, "Thomas."


	6. Author's Note

**Hello readers!**

 **I know I've not updated in a while and I'm REALLY SORRY for that...I was working on tiny details for my story and I had to cut a few bits and change the story wee bit from what I had planned it would be...but i promise that i'll update soon...I'm definitely not going to abandon this story but i still do need time to make it an amazing one...please bare with me *cute little smile*...**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Panic, anger and curiosity laced with a bit of happiness, greeted Lynn. She was happy, rather more than happy that Thomas, her brother was here. In this dangerous place to protect her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Annie. "Do you think we should go out?" Annie asked the girls. Skye was still whimpering beside her. Though the pain had subsided, she was still afraid that it might haunt her again. "Yeah lets go." Drey said getting up and pulling Lynn up with her.

The greenie alarm had finally stopped. Gally moved forward and slid the doors of the box open to find a disoriented boy inside. Gally looked up at Alby but the leader simply nodded. Gally jumped inside the box and said to the boy, "Rise and shine greenie. C'mon up you shank." The new boy was lifted up by a rope and was greeted by numerous giggles and poking at his shirt. He turned around in his spot to take his surroundings in. "Welcome to the glade greenie. Name's Alby" Alby said. "I'm Thomas." the boy finally said. Thomas turned to see the other boys and he saw someone that he was longing to see. Lynn and her friends were walking towards the crowd bear the box. Just as Lynn looked up, she was tackled in a bear hug. "Are you okay Lynn?" Thomas asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Lynn replied. The others just stood gaping at the duo, extremely confused. "mind explaining?" Alby asked, completely exasperated. "Oh sorry, Thomas is my brother." Lynn answered. Alby stared at them for a few seconds and then ordered all the other gladers to get back to their work.

Alby pulled Newt aside and asked, "What should we do now?." Newt thought for a moment and then said, "Look Alby these shanks seem completely harmless to me. I think we should treat them like any other greenie, give them the bloody tour and try out for the jobs. do you think that a gathering is necessary?" "Ah! I'm not too sure." Alby said, clearly frustrated by the present situation. After staring at their new arrivals, Alby finally said, "Fine give them the tour now we'll start the job tryouts from tomorrow. I'm in no shucking state to give five greenies the tour. Your good at handling them." Newt let out a smell chuckle and said, "As you say Captain." mocking a salute. "AH! Slim it." Alby laughed walking away. Newt walked to the new arrivals and said, "C'mon green beans get ready for the tour."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

"…and this is the homestead." Newt said, a little exhausted. "Newt, where will we be sleeping?" Drey asked. "Oh! that..uh..I'll talk to Alby but for now let's get you greenies some food eh?.Ya'll must be bloody starving." Skye's stomach grumbled loudly on the mention of food. Everybody burst out laughing. "C'mon" Newt said heading to the kitchen.

As they reached the kitchen Annie, Skye, Drey and Thomas grabbed a table for them while Lynn followed Newt to a little window that peaked into an extremely tidy and well organised kitchen. "Hey Frypan! Meet one of our new greenies, Lynn" Lynn stuck her hand out to a dark coloured hairy boy who shook it. " Frypan." He said with a smile. "What's with these words? greenie, shank, shuck. It's so confusing." Lynn said looking utterly confused. "It's the glade slang. You'll catch up with it soon." Newt said with a small laugh. "Here, sandwiches for our greenies" Frypan said.

As Newt and Lynn walk over to the table, Lynn asks, "We are trapped here aren't we Newt?" He stopped for moment and looked at Lynn. His warm brown gaze boring into her hazel coloured one. Lynn tries to hide the awkward feeling nagging her and asks,"Newt is something wrong?" He just stares at her and says gravely, "For now Lynn, but we will find a way out. The runners will." "Runners?" Lynn asked. "Enough of the questions greenie, eat first." Newt says with a tight smile.

While eating Frypan's delicious sandwiches, Lynn sensed something. She looked over to Annie who was sitting beside her, staring intently at Thomas. When she would look down Thomas would look back up at Annie. She knew something was going on but Lynn suppressed a giggle and decided to not to mention anything. Supposedly even Skye had noticed the certain exchange of glances between her two buddies. She looked at Lynn and both of them smiled at each other. Only Drey seemed too involved with her sandwich to notice anything. She gobbled all of it within a matter of seconds but savouring each bite like she'd never eat again.

After eating, the newcomers decided to sit below the shade of a tree near the box and leaving Newt to attend some important business. "Hey Thomas, walk with me." Lynn said as the other girls headed for the tree. Thomas and Lynn walked into, what the gladers called the deadheads. They sat under the cool shade of one the trees of the forest. "We're trapped Thomas." Lynn said with worry glistening in her eyes. Thomas put his hand around her shoulders. "I know Lynn. I realised it too. I am going to help these boys look for a way out. We''ll all get out of this shucking place." Lynn burst out laughing. "Your catching the glade slang pretty well Thomas." Lynn says between her laughs making him laugh and nod in agreement. "Might as well try." He said. After a few seconds of peaceful silence, Lynn asks Thomas, "What's with you and Annie?" "Me and Annie?..uh..nothing..I mean we are just friends." Thomas answered now blushing profusely. "How do you know I was asking about your relationship with her? I just asked what's up with both of you." Lynn laughed again and Thomas just simply looked down, blushing even more. "You like her don't you?" Lynn asked wiggling her eyebrows. "uh..no..not at all..that's..just rubbish" Thomas answered stammering a bit. "Well you should feel lucky because I think she likes you too." Lynn said. "You think?" Thomas asked, beaming a little. "She's my best friend. I can sense it Thomas." Lynn answered. They spend the rest of their time in silence. When it gets dark Lynn gets up and say, "Do something about it Tommy." This statement makes Thomas blush red like a tomato.

As they meet up with the others, Newt walks over and says, "You girls will be getting a room in the homestead and Tommy you can find the hammock next to our Chuckie. Get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a shucking tiring day." Newt leaves with the girls following him into the homestead to their room.

Thomas walked to the hammocks. There a small pudgy boy with brown curly hair meets him. "Name's Chuck" he says to Thomas. "Thomas." He replies. "Here, Newt told me that you would be needing the hammock so I put one up for you." Chuck says straightening the sides of the cloth. As they gladers start dozing off Thomas says, "Nice meeting you Chuck." "Nice meeting you too." Chuck replies in his small voice.

Suddenly Thomas realised how grave their situation was. They were trapped in place surround by a giant maze which had dangerous creatures called the grievers lurking within the walls, just as Newt had explained. There were so many young boys like Chuck in the glade who did not deserve to be here. He decided that he would do whatever to get these people out of this hell hole.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Screaming. That's what woke Lynn up from her deep slumber. She sat up straight trying to find the source of the sound but it seemed as if it were coming from outside. It had been probably two hours since she slept. The other girls seemed completely unaffected by the shrieks. Lynn stood up walked out of the little room that had been provided to them in the homestead. Most of the gladers couldn't sleep. A loud shriek sounded again. Everybody stirred in their temporary sleep. Lynn followed the the shrieking. She was lead to the med hut. She opened the door and peered inside to see a boy with blond hair thrashing, kicking and screaming. Newt, Alby and another boy she hadn't met were trying to hold him down. What freaked Lynn out the most was that the boy's veins were protruding from everywhere and he was covered in sweat. His skin was absolutely pale. Somehow he sensed Lynn's presence and turned his head towards her. His eyeshade gone completely black. His face contorted with pain and screamed at her. "You! I saw you! I saw you and your shucking brother! I saw you…Lynn." The boy said pointing at her. Lynn was now very confused and afraid. She had never met this boy and he even knew her name. Newt and Alby turned to see Lynn peering from the door. "Get out Lynn! Your not supposed to bloody be here!" Newt screamed at her, struggling to keep the boy's legs together. She listened to Newt. She ran. She ran into the deadheads. Even though it was dark she was not afraid of it. She was afraid of what was happening around her. She was feeling claustrophobic by the maze walls. She felt an immediate need to escape. She found a place near a tree and sat down, trying to calm her breathing.

The shrieking continued for another twenty minutes or so. She felt comfortable being alone in the dark. After another few minutes her peace was mildly interrupted by someone. "Are you okay Lynn?" She immediately guessed who it was from his thick accent. She turned around as Newt sat down beside her. "Yeah. For now." They sat there for a while, in each others comfortable silence. "How did you know I was here?" Lynn asked looking at Newt. "I come here too. When I need to calm myself down." Newt answered. For minute the two stared at each other. She smiled at him and he returned one too. This time a genuine smile. "Sorry for the little episode we had. Clint told me about it when he came to check on Skye and me." Lynn said. "What episode?" Newt asked. "I didn't mean to scare you Newt. I was being controlled I guess." Lynn said looking down at her feet. "Oh that." Newt said. he took a moment and said. "It's ok. It did shucking scare me, but it's ok." Lynn smiled a little. "Hey Newt? What happened to that boy?" Lynn asked. Newt looked away from Lynn and said. "We call it the changing. Ben there is a runner. He got stung." "Do you think he'll say alive?" Lynn asked again. "I hope so. I came in time for the serum. But.." He just trailed off and Lynn decided on to push the topic too much. Lynn looked at Newt and saw bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. "Newt I think you should go get some sleep." Lynn said. "Yeah. You should too." He said standing up and held his hand out to her. She took it and pulled herself up. The two of them walked out of the deadheads towards the homestead. "Good night Lynn." Newt said placing his hand on his neck, smiling a little. "Good night Newt." Lynn replied walking over to the room.

Lynn was woken up by Annie shaking her vigorously. "Get up Lynn. We have a long day today. Skye and Drey have already gone for breakfast. I'm starving so please wake up." Annie said. "Hmm….Getting up." Lynn replied. Annie and Lynn reached the kitchen and joined Skye and Drey at their table with their plates of food. After taking a few bites, Thomas joined them. He sat beside Annie. Immediately Annie tensed up. Skye couldn't control it. She had noticed Annie and burst out laughing, spitting her food out. Lynn realised it too and joined Skye. Annie and Thomas were blushing, making them look like tomatoes. Drey was the only one confused. "What is going on? What am I missing? Someone please explain." Drey said narrowing her eyes. "Nothing." Annie and Thomas answered together, making Skye and Lynn laugh even more. "I'll explain later." Skye said coming to her senses. They noticed other gladers staring at them.

"Okay shanks. Get ready. Long day ahead of you." Newt said walking over to their table. Lynn noticed that he looked a wee bit better than last night. Newt noticed Lynn staring at him. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. Skye giggled seeing the two of them making Lynn glare daggers at her which ultimately made her stop."I'm dividing you guys in groups. Skye, Lynn and Thomas will have try outs together. It will be the gardens for you guys first. Annie and Drey, you two will be together at the bloodhouse." Newt said waiting for their approval. The newbies nodded. Newt clapped his together and said, "Well, let's get started shall we?"

Skye was having no trouble in the gardens. She knew so much about plants and weeds that it surprised even Zart who was the keeper of the gardens. Thomas and Lynn were having trouble in keeping up with her. The sun was draining their energy. Zart and Skye kept exchanging new methods of planting and weeding and what all was essential for the soil. Newt, Thomas and Lynn just gaped at the pair in shock. Newt snapped out of it and said, "Tommy, can you and Lynn get the bloody fertiliser from the deadheads?" The siblings nodded and headed for the deadheads.

Lynn and Thomas came to a place in the deadheads that none of them had seen before. Ot was a graveyard of sorts. "Thomas." Lynn said as Thomas leaned forward to get a better a look of the wooden pieces standing in the mud. "This one says George." Thomas said. "Thomas, listen.." Lynn said fear laced in her voice. She was not looking at Thomas but at the newcomer who had followed them into the deadheads. He looked worse than yesterday from Lynn's memory. His head was titled on one side. His skin was paler than the night before. Lynn was creeped out even more when an evil smile crept onto his face. Meanwhile Thomas kept on ranting names ignoring Lynn's pleas to get out. Finally she screamed at her brother. "Thomas! Look here." He turned around. As if on cue, Ben rushed forward and grabbed Lynn by the neck lifting her off the ground. She struggled against his grip. "Move one step closer Thomas and I'll crush your sister." Ben spat at Thomas.

Meanwhile in the gardens Skye suddenly felt fingers wrapping around her neck. She couldn't breathe. Finger marks were forming around her neck. She fell to the ground gasping. Zart and Newt rushed to her aid and bombarded her with questions. After a second, she looked at Newt and croaked, "Newt…it's Lynn…She's…in trouble." Skye managed to say pointing at the deadheads. "How can you say?" Newt asked utterly confused. "Just….go…" Skye said holding her neck still gasping for breath. Newt got the hint and grabbed his spade and ran towards the deadheads.

Thomas had managed to throw a stone at Ben making him release Lynn. She crumpled on the ground trying to breathe. Thomas rushed to her. "I've seen you both." Ben said standing up again. "Why did you do this?" Ben said, tears welling up in his eyes. Thomas sensed danger. He helped Lynn up and whispered to her, "Lynn you gotta run, okay?" Lynn just nodded still disoriented and in pain. Thomas help her hand and started running back towards the glade, Ben hot at their heels screaming at them. "Help! Newt! Alby! HELP!" Thomas shouted. Just as the reached the opening Newt raised the spade in his hand whacked the incoming Ben across his face. Alby came running towards the small crowd that was now forming near the sight of chaos. "How did he get out?" Alby asked, shocked. "I don't know man. But Lynn's hurt." Newt replied staring at Lynn's neck. "Get her to the med hut and call gathering Newt." Alby commanded. "Alby, one more thing. Skye is hurt too. Same place as Lynn. She was the one who realised that these two shanks were in trouble." Newt said. "That's whole load of klunk Newt. How can you say?" Alby asked. "Skye and Zart were talking and suddenly she falls down and stops breathing and these finger marks formed around her neck. The same ones around Lynn's neck." Alby looked at Newt trying to process the information. "Just call a gathering and we'll see about that later because this shank has broken rule number one." Alby said looking at Ben. Newt nodded and left with Thomas supporting Lynn.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry for the late update. Seriously I'm really sorry. So I put up 4 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy. My updates will be slow but I ain't abandonig this story :)..**

 **Thanks to WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper, Blackcat8539 and Abbyjubs for reviewing...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMR characters.**

CHAPTER 8

 _Pain. She felt searing hot pain. Her vision was blurry. Her whole body ached. She felt cold hard floor beneath her. "Stop it! Please stop it! I beg you Janson. Please." Someone cried in front of her. Skye. Skye was screaming and crying. Lynn focused her vision and saw Skye tied to a chair and a man in white lab coats witan evil smile spread across his face bringing a stick to Skye's face. Both of them looked probably a year younger. Skye screamed again as a new stream blood flowed from the side of her face. Lynn felt warm liquid on the side of her head too at the same time. She saw bruises on her hands and felt a swelling on her lower lip. "Stop it." Her younger self managed to say._

 _She heard banging beside her. As she turned, Lynn saw Thomas banging the door and screaming something she couldn't quite make out. Annie stood beside him behind the glass door crying. "I'm going to tell my aunt, Janson. She is definitely going to kick you out!" Skye spat at the man, Janson. "What is she going to do my dear? I'm the best WICKED has got. Even if you tell your dearest aunty, the board will agree with their Chancellor that whatever I'm doing, I'm doing it for a reason. For good reason. WICKED is good, remember? " Janson said. He punched Skye hard across the face, making Lynn fall to the floor again. Janson laughed and looked at Lynn's newly formed bruise and said, "This link works! It actually works!" This time Janson bought a knife and sliced it across Skye's stomach and both of the girls screamed in pain._

Lynn woke up gasping. Someone immediately rushed to her aid. "Shh..It's ok." Newt. Had to be. They were in the med hut. "I know what's happening to Skye and me." Newt turned around and sat across from her on the next bed. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Skye and me have this link. If she gets injured, the so do I and vice versa. I don't know how it works but it has helped us before. We get to know if either one is in danger."Lynn answered. "We need to tell this to Alby tomorrow." Newt said. After a moment of silence, Lynn asked, "Where's everybody?" "The girls were watching you but I let them go get some sleep so I took a Clint and Jeff were exhausted." Newt replied. "How's Skye?" She asked. "Clint let her go. Her injuries were not as severe as yours. Clint wanted you to stay here for one night." Newt answered. "Oh." Lynn said. "Newt what happened at the gathering?" Newt ran his fingers through his hair and said, "We are going to banish Ben." Newt said. "Newt it's not his fault-" Lynn was interrupted by him and said, "Lynn he broke our number one rule here. He has to pay for that. We have lived in this shucking place for three bloody years on order and we set some rules too. You break the rules, you get the punishment. So there's no changing that." Lynn gave up and lay down on the bed again. "Get some sleep Newt." She said before dozing off again.

 **Please review guys. It keeps me going. :)**


	11. Chapter 1o

**Hello again readers! Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!..**

 **Please leave a review..it keeps me going.. :)**

CHAPTER 9

The next morning grim expressions hung on everyone's face. A fellow glader was going to get banished. After another delicious but a quiet breakfast, Newt led Skye, Lynn and Thomas to the med-jacks and Drey and Annie to the builders. Lynn had decided that she wouldn't become a slicer after she watched Annie come running out of the bloodhouse and throwing up on spot and Drey, coming out seconds later with a blank expression on her face.

As Skye, Lynn and Thomas entered the med-hut, they found Clint and Jeff arguing about something. Jeff sensed their presence and immediately turned around to greet them. "Mornin' shanks. Are we ready?" Jeff asked in a kind voice. The three simply nodded. "So we got another set of supplies when Thomas came up and we want you three to start off by stacking these medicines in their respective shelves. They are labelled so it won't be difficult and then we wait for someone to get injured!" Clint ranted off putting up a tight smile on his face. He seemed to be still angry at Jeff over the argument they'd had. "Sounds boring." Skye whispered.

The three started doing what they were asked to. Skye and Thomas were immensely bored but Lynn on other hand seemed the most interested in what she was doing. She kept rambling about how one medicine was good for what and at the same time what side affects the had. Skye and Thomas just rolled their eyes and continued passing the bottles to her.

"This is getting on my nerves. I'm getting out of here." Skye said, clearly tired and bored. She was just walking towards the door when it was slammed open by Annie. She came rushing in with Drey at her heels dragged by two boys Lynn didn't know. Drey's foot was bleeding. "A splinter. I tried removing it but it only made the matters worse." Annie hurriedly said. "Well that's our cue." Clint said while getting up from his chair. He moved to where Drey was sitting and bent down. He started taking the splinter out of her foot really slowly, increasing the pain for her. Something took over Lynn and she moved forward, slightly pushing Clint. "Your doing it wrong Clint. Here, watch." She said. "Drey, this might hurt a wee bit but keep your foot absolutely still. Got it?" Drey merely nodded. "Okay Clint we need alcohol, cotton and a bandage." Clint hurriedly grabbed the things she had asked for and handed them to her earning a nod from the girl. She looked at Drey and in matter of milliseconds, Lynn placed a bloody splinter on the cloth kept beside her. She quickly dipped a ball of cotton in alcohol and cleaned Drey's wound. She finished by placing the bandage on her wound to prevent further bleeding. Lynn smiled as if proud to present a great piece of art prepared by her. Everyone seemed so dazed and shocked by how fast Lynn's hands and brain worked that all of them stood beside her, a little starstruck. "What?" Lynn said looking at them. "Jeff, get Alby." Clint said, still dazed. The other med-jack nodded at left immediately.

As soon as Alby entered, Clint said pointing at Lynn, "Alby we need to make this shuckface a med-jack." "What did she bloody do now?" Alby asked. "She knows about this medics stuff more than I do. The way she cleaned Drey's wound and wrapped it up was better than what I regularly do." Clint said. "Oh" was Alby's response. Lynn was really uncomfortable with the attention she was getting. She loved to lead but would always stay at the back of the crowd, not attracting attention and never taking any credit. She was not entirely a social person but the people who had her as a friend were always grateful for her. She would always put others needs before hers.

"Um..uh..I'm going." Lynn said standing up. Just as she reached the door, Alby considered what Clint had said and said to Lynn, "Hey greenie, your gonna be a med-jack from today. That okay with you?" She turned around to face him. She stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded. "Good that." He said. "Clearly you guys aren't going to be med-jacks seeing how much ya'll were interested." Clint said letting out a chuckle, looking at Thomas and Skye. "Well you two shanks come with me. Annie and Drey, you guys can take a break for today." Alby said. "Hey Alby, can I come too. I'm anyway going to get bored sitting here. Might as well try some other job with them." Annie said casting a look at Thomas. Lynn suppressed a giggle. "Yeah sure. I'll take you guys to the baggers." Alby said, leaving with Thomas, Annie and Skye trailing behind him. "I'm gonna check on Jeff." Clint said and left.

Lynn sat on the floor, resting against the wall. "Drey, just rest for a while." She said to the hurt girl. Drey nodded and lay down on the bed shutting her eyes. Lynn took a deep breath trying to clear her head, but a painful thought slowly made it's way to her head. Ben was going to be banished today. She tried getting that out of her mind but to no avail. Although she didn't know the boy, she did feel a great deal of pain. Newt had explained to them about being banished during the tour. She didn't like it one bit. He was going to be a bait. A bait to the grievers. She shuddered at the thought. She stood up and checked on Drey. The girl was fast asleep. Lynn left the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Frypan!" Lynn said as she reached the little window that peeked into the kitchen. Frypan glanced up."Hey Lynn! what can I do for you greenie?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Oh, um, glass of water?" She said. He nodded and got her a glass of water. He got back to preparing lunch. "Hey Fry?" "Hmm?" He replied. "Since how long do you and Ben know each other?" Lynn asked. She knew this was a touchy subject but he was the only one who would answer her questions without hesitation. He looked at her for few seconds sadness prominent on his face and replied. "He was one of the first few who came up here. Newt, Alby, Minho, me and Ben and few others." His face showed a tons of emotions. Anguish, anger, guilt and sadness. Lynn immediately understood that they had lost quite a few gladers. "I'm sorry." She said to him, a tear making it's way down to her cheek. "Listen Lynn, it's not your fault. He broke one of our most important rules. He deserves it. Don't blame yourself." Frypan said holding her hand. She nodded. "Oh I heard your a med-jack now." He said, smiling this time but the sorrow still evident in his eyes. "Yeah." Lynn said. "Congrats greenie!" He said happily. "Thanks Fry. Um, I'll see ya later." She said and left.

Drey and Lynn walked slowly towards the gladers crowded at the west door. Skye and Annie were already present there. Thomas stood at the back of the crowd with Chuck. The two girls joined him. Lynn didn't wish to stand anywhere closer to the doors. "Bring him." Alby commanded. The keepers were standing in semi circle with tall poles in their hands. An asian kid with black hair got Ben and reached the semi-circle. He looked just like the day he had attacked the siblings. The asian kid pulled Ben by strap attached to a collar around his neck. He had blood streaming down from the side of his mouth. "Please Alby. Please. I didn't know what came over me. I won't do it again. I promise. Please Alby! Minho?!" He looked at the asian kid, Minho, with pleading eyes. He was at the centre of the semi-circle. Lynn stifled a cry. A loud boom exploded and the doors started closing. At same time Minho took out a knife and cut Ben's neck. "Poles!" Alby shouted. Ben screamed and pleaded further as the keepers moved forward with their poles pushing Ben into the maze. Lynn looked away. She didn't want to see anymore. Ben's last scream sounded as the maze welcome him

For a few seconds all of them stood transfixed in their positions. Lynn couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the deadheads. It had become her favourite place over her days in the glade. The trees would calm her down. She ran as fast as she could. She tripped over a twig and fell flat on her face. She picked herself up and sat under a tree. She cried. She cried her heart out. Guilt washed over her. "Ben is going to die. He's going to die because of me." She said to herself, crying even more. She didn't realise how late it was but slept off right there. She slept, still mulling over the guilt. But one question kept nagging her. What did Ben mean by "I saw you both."?


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

 _Lynn walked out of a white room. She was fourteen years old then. She wore a tight jeans with a baggy white t-shirt that said WICKED in black. She had her lab coat on and her hair was up in a messy bun. She pushed a strand of hair that fell on her face, revealing her red puffy eyes and bags under them. She entered the washroom and walked to the basin. She looked in the mirror to find a sad, exhausted girl staring back at her. "What have I done?" She asked herself. Lynn turned on the tap and washed her face. Someone knocked on the door. "Doctor Lynn?" Her memory self opened the door and saw a lady staring at her. "Yes Doctor Martins?" Lynn asked. "Subject A13 is ready." She said. The younger Lynn got angry and said, "Doctor you will call them by their names when your with me. They are not subjects!" Martins nodded and followed Lynn to the room at the far end of the corridor._

 _"_ _Hey Lynn." Ben said as she entered the nostalgic white room. "Hey Ben. Are you ready?" She asked the blond boy sitting in front of her. "I'm ready." He replied as he was made to lie down on the bed. She wore her gloves and mask and moved to have a final word with him. "Who's next?" He asked. She immediately teared up. "Newt and the Alby." She replied, trying to hide her tears. "Hey don't be sad. All of us will meet eventually. We'll give them what they want and then we'll leave. We'll go far away from here and get a better life and enjoy. Just like we used to. You, me, Annie, Skye, everyone." He said trying to calm her down. She nodded to show him that she was listening. "Just be easy on me." He said with a chuckle. She laughed and nodded again._

 _Lynn grabbed a syringe which had a strange blue liquid in it. Just as she was about to inject it, she looked at him one last time and together they said, "For the greater good."_

Lynn woke up with a start to find Newt's hand on her shoulder. Sunlight came streaming in through the spaces between the trees. "I was just about to wake you up." He said. When she didn't say anything, he looked down to see her red puffy eyes and a bruised and bloody nose. "Whoa Lynn, are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern. She just stood up, faced him and said, "No." and then walked away. He followed her but decided against asking any questions and give her some space.

Lynn walked into the med hut. She cleaned the blood off her nose and walked out towards the kitchen. From the memory she got to know two things. One, that she had exceptional knowledge in medical, so much that she led another group of doctors. Two, that she was forced to do something horrible to her friends.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! I'm back...here's another update hope ya'll like it..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the tmr characters**

CHAPTER 11

Lynn walked over to the kitchen window. "Mornin' Fry." She said without glancing inside. Instead Annie popped her head out and greeted her.

"Hey Lynn. Mornin'." She said a bright smile illuminating her face. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was looking for you guys." Lynn said as she grabbed her plate of breakfast. "Today we're with the cooks." Annie replied. "How are ya'll holding up?" Lynn asked. "Uh Drey, clumsy as ever, is having a little trouble with all the chopping. Skye is picking up but I can see it's definitely not her thing. Oh and Thomas didn't even enter the kitchen." She replied chuckling. "Okay Ann, I'll see ya later." The girl waved and Lynn left to grab a seat.

She chose a table at the far end of the hall. Most of the gladers had resumed to their work. Lynn was still disoriented about last night and her weird dream but she had managed to up a happy facade in front of her friend. She didn't want her friends to think that her dreams were troubling her.

"Hey!" Lynn snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the Asian boy from yesterday's banishing. "Hey!" She replied with a smile. He sat across from her and started speaking. "I'm Minho. I don't think we've met." "Nope we haven't. I'm Lynn." He nodded and went on rambling about how delicious Frypan's food was.

They were soon interrupted by Newt. "Don't you have some bloody runnin' to do shank?" "Mh hmm." Minho replied munching his food. "Waiting for our shuck leader."

"Wait. Leader as in Alby? He's not a runner. Isn't he not supposed to go?" Lynn asked. "Actually yesterday we foun-" Minho trailed of as Newt glared at him.

"Do you seriously think I'm stupid Newt? You think I can't see the look you just gave Minho?" Lynn said. "I know somethin's up. Tell me."

"Nope greenie. Can't do." He said. "Newt. Please." Lynn said unable to control her curiosity. "You're so bloody like Tommy. So curious. Always askin' questions." He said clearly flustered. "That's why we're siblings." Lynn mumbled rolling her eyes. "Newt quit the bantering and just tell her already. We have to eventually tell everyone." Minho said. "Yeah Newt, shanks got a point." Lynn said earning a glare from Minho.

"Okay so he found a dead griever." Newt said pointing at Minho. "No way." Lynn gaped. "Who killed it?" She asked. The boys looked at her for a few seconds before Newt answered, "We don't know." They're conversation was cut short by Alby who came running at them and commanded for Minho and him to leave. She wished the boys luck and left for the med hut, to start another boring day.

….

Since no one got injured that day Lynn was allowed to help Newt and Zart in the gardens. There was only one hour left for the doors to close. Newt kept staring at his watch, worry etched across his face. She walked up to him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Newt, they'll be back. Keep hope." She smiled at him. He smiled back but she could tell that her words had not helped in any way.

There were almost twenty minutes left for the doors to close. All of the gladers were now gathered at the west door. The girls and Thomas were there too. "Why aren't they back yet? Can we send someone after them? Newt-" Before Thomas could continue and pester Newt more Lynn grabbed Thomas's arm and sent him look to stop. He immediately understood and stood beside her.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity. Newt had completely lost faith. He had almost turned around to leave when a grunt echoed through the corridor in front of them. Minho's walking was laboured as he held Alby who seemed unconscious. "Something's wrong." Drey said but her words were drowned by a loud boom and the tall metal doors of the maze started closing in.

Thomas took a step forward but Lynn held his hand and warned him, "No Tommy." He looked at her for a second trying to process her words but they seemed to have an opposite effect on him. He shook her hand off and started running into the maze. Newt tried to grabbed him but he simply whizzed past them. At the same time something snapped inside Annie and she too ran after him. Unfortunately she was equally as fast as Thomas was. And the inevitable happened. The doors closed in front of them.

Lynn couldn't believe her eyes. She had lost three of her friends and her brother. The other gladers sighed and started parting knowing that there was no hope that they would survive. In the end only Drey, Skye, Chuck, Newt and Lynn remained near the doors.

Lynn fell to her knees still staring at the doors. Drey wrapped her arms around Lynn attempting to comfort her. Skye followed suit. The three of them just sat there staring at the wall as grief descended upon them.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

 _Lynn sat on a bed in her room. She sat there thinking about everything that had led her to where she was now. She was fifteen then. She wore a white tank top with tan brown shorts. She shut her eyes trying to forget everything._

 _She felt a presence hovering above her. She opened her eyes. Lynn couldn't believe what or rather who she was seeing in front of her._

 _A lady stood in front of her with similar black hair as hers and hazel coloured eyes. The lady was her mother. She held a card in her right hand and her clothes were blood stained and tattered. She was breathing heavily._

 _"_ _Mom?" Lynn said, barely a whisper. At the same moment, recognition filled in her mother's eyes. She dropped her card and in a swift motion she pulled Lynn in hug. "Mom what happened to you?" Lynn asked. "Lynn honey, before I go completely crazy I want you to know that I love you and Ste- Thomas. Okay?" Her mother replied, her voice raspy._

 _Alarms started blaring across the hallways of the headquarters. "Lynn put me out of this misery. I don't want to live like this anymore." Her mother pleaded. "Mom you have to leave. They'll kill you when they find you here. Please mom." Lynn said._

 _"_ _Well, she's right." Janson said as he entered the room. He looked back and forth between Lynn and her mother. "I'll put you out of this misery." He said. "No Janson. Plea-" Lynn was cut off by a loud gunshot. Blood splattered all over her hands and her clothes. She stared at Janson unable to process anything. "I'll get someone to get her body." He said as left._

 _Lynn looked at her mother's limp body and then back at the blood all over her. She knelt down and held her mother close to her chest. As it slowly hit her she started crying. Bawling. "No no no no. MOM! Mom! Please." She screamed as she held onto her mother._

 _Thomas came rushing in, followed by Skye. He stared at the sight for moment but rush forward to Lynn. He held her shoulders and helped her to stand up. She looked at him and said, "Thomas." "Lynn it's fine. It's okay." He said reassuring her. She looked at the blood and said, "Thomas, this isn't mine. It's mom's. It's not mine." She started crying even more. Skye had her hand over her mouth as tears started trickling down her cheeks. All Lynn felt was pain and guilt. It was too much for a fifteen year old girl to handle. She gave up and fainted as Thomas caught her, streaks of tears evident on his cheeks._

 _…_ _.._

Lynn woke up with a start. Her hair stuck to her face. A wave of emotions hit her. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. Fear. She couldn't breathe. She looked beside her where Skye and Drey lay asleep. They had slept near the doors. Newt and Chuck too slept nearby.

She moved a bit to rest her back and head on the wall. The sky was now a bit reddish with a tinge of blue. This was all becoming too much for her. Thomas and Lynn were the cause Ben's death, someone killed her mother in front of her, she had done something to all of these gladers, she and Skye shared a link that could get both of them killed and she had lost four most important people in her life.

Lynn pulled her knees close to her chest, put her head on them and started crying. She didn't know what to do. She was scared about telling someone about all of this. She didn't want them to have suspicions about her.

Lynn eventually fell asleep again. This time without any dreams.

Someone shook her awake. She looked up to find Skye staring at her, concern laced in her eyes. "Lynn, you okay?" Skye asked. Lynn simply nodded. "I don't think so. Your eyes are all red and puffy. Tell me." Skye said gently. Lynn looked at her considering for a moment but then decided against it. "No seriously Skye, I'm fine." She said smiling. "I'll be back." She said and left to go the washroom.

Lynn stared at the mirror in front of her. For the first time she got a good look at herself. Hazel coloured eyes which were now very red, straight black hair that extended just below her chest, fair skin and she was considerably tall. She quickly washed her face and tied her hair up in a ponytail and left for the doors. Hoping that her friends and brother were alive.

Again, all the gladers stood at the west door waiting for them to open. A similar loud boom echoed and the doors opened slowly to reveal nothing but empty corridors. Lynn had expected it. Newt ran a hand through his hair and said, "They're gone. We're just wastin' our bloody time waiting." Lynn looked at the ground not wanting to cry in front of everybody.

Just as everybody started walking to the homestead, someone shouted, "HELP!." Lynn immediately recognised his voice. She looked up and saw Minho and Thomas walking towards them. But something was off. Thomas was carrying Annie's limp body.

Lynn rushed forward as they entered the glade. Thomas kept Annie down for Lynn to examine her. Lynn placed two fingers on her wrist to check for pulse and luckily she found one. She sighed in relief. "Lynn." Thomas said. She looked at him. "She's stung." Lynn's eyes widened with shock. "Take her to the med hut and ask Clint to give her the serum. Oh and send Jeff." Thomas nodded and left carrying Annie with him.

She was surprised by how much she already knew about the what to do if one would get stung, although she had never witnessed such an incident before. Minho sat down and everybody stood staring at him waiting for him to speak.

"Quit starin' at me shanks, I ain't looking that pretty today. Get me some water." Minho said smirking. Lynn simply rolled her eyes. By that time Jeff came running to the crowd. "Thomas didn't want to leave her side. He didn't even budge when I told him get rest." Lynn chuckled. She knew how Thomas felt for Annie.

Jeff turned his attention to Minho and asked, "What happened to Alby?" Minho immediately tensed up. "Holy shuck. Newt, Drey, Lynn and Jeff come with me." The four of them followed Minho into the maze. Just before turning right that went further into the deeper sections, Minho stopped and looked up. The other gladers follow suit.

Lynn couldn't believe her eyes. Alby was tied up by ivy on top of the wall. "We need to get him down and check if he is alive." Drey said. Drey helped Newt and Minho to get their leader down. They carried him to the med-hut and made him lie down in the room beside Annie's.

Lynn stepped forward repeated the same procedure of checking the pulse she had done with Annie. At first she didn't feel anything but then she felt a small faint beating. "He's alive." Lynn said looking shocked.

Jeff moved Alby's shirt up to reveal green coloured protruding veins. Jeff rushed out to the other room to get the serum. "Minho get some buggin' sleep. We'll have a gathering later." Newt commanded. "Jeff and Lynn, you guys get somethin' to eat. I'll wait here till them." Jeff nodded and left immediately. Lynn looked at Alby not wanting to go but Newt placed his hand on her shoulder telling her that it was fine.

She stood up and turned around to face Newt. She pulled Newt in a bear hug and he hugged her back. She needed it and so did he. "You okay?" She whispered to him. "I should be asking you that." Newt's muffled reply came.

Lynn chuckled. "I'll go check on Annie." She said as left the room.

 **Aww they hugged.. Please don't forget to review.. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

Lynn walked into the next room where Annie lay asleep. Thomas was sitting beside the bed with his head in his hands.

"What were you thinking?" Lynn asked angrily. He stood up and was about to say something but Lynn slapped him preventing him to say anything. "Are you shucking crazy?!" She yelled at him. "Um-" He started off but Lynn gave him no chance to say anything. "Get some sleep Thomas. I'll be here and don't argue with me." He nodded at her knowing there was no use to explain anything to his angry sister.

…

It was almost afternoon when the screaming started. Lynn had not eaten anything since last night even though her friends persuaded her to have something. She wanted stay beside her best friend. Clint had managed to explain her about the changing since both Clint and Jeff were tending to Alby.

Lynn's head swayed to the right as she attempted to sleep. Suddenly Annie started screaming. Her eyes were still shut but her face contorted in pain. She tarted thrashing around in the bed.

Lynn held Annie's hands down. "Annie. Calm down!" Lynn knew that Annie could hear her but those words didn't seem to have any effect on her. She opened her eyes and started screaming even more. "Annie! Look at me! Calm down." She tried again.

Thomas and Newt came rushing into the room. As Lynn turned to see the newcomers, her grip on Annie's hand loosened. She moved forward and punched Lynn right next to her eye. "Annie!" Thomas shouted. The two boys held the sick girl down as Lynn scrambled to the corner of the room, scared out of her wits.

Annie looked at Lynn, fire in her eyes. "Lynn we've done bad things. Really bad things." Annie said. Her voice was hoarse and she seemed angry, but Lynn knew the anger was not directed to her.

With that Annie let out another sharp cry and fell into deep sleep again.

The three just stood there in shock. "We need to have a gathering." Newt said breaking the silence. "You two are coming and get the other two girls. He said to the siblings before leaving.

….

The council hall, as the gladers had called it, was huge. The keeper sat in a semi circle with Thomas and the three girls sitting in front of them.

"Okay first things first, Skye and Drey we have decided your jobs. Skye you will work as a track-hoe and Drey you will be a bagger." Newt said earning nods from the girls. "As for Annie and Thomas, we still have to decide seeing their bloody act of heroism yesterday. Lets start. Zart, go."

"Uh, these two shanks broke one of our most important rule but they did save our leader and survived a night in the maze." Zart paused. "What are trying to say?" Newt asked. "I'm saying that after living here for three shucking years Newt, we finally have some hope. I say we elect them as runners." He said. This caused a rupture of whispers. Some glared Zart while some nodded in approval.

"STOP!" Newt yelled. "Frypan?" "I agree with every shucking word Zart said." The cook replied. "Dan?" Newt said. The girls didn't know this boy. Supposedly he was the keeper of the sloppers. "Yeah I mean they did save our leader and all but they need to be punished. That's all." Dan said. Newt nodded and asked for the next boy to go.

"I agree with both Dan and Zart. They broke our number one rule so they need to be punished but should also consider making them runners." Clint said as Newt noted everything down on a paper. "Gally?" "Oh boy, this one's gonna explode." Skye said.

"Look everything has changed ever since these shucking girls have shown up. Then Thomas comes up within three days and claims that Lynn and him are siblings. Then his shucking girlfriend and him decide to venture out in the maze at night and save Alby." Gall said. "What's your bloody point Gally?" Newt said clearly frustrated with Gally's little happy speech. "I'm saying Newt that for all we know these guys could be spies." This caused chaos. Skye stood up and glared at Gally and said, "You think we are spies?! We came with our memories erased Gally! Just like you guys. If we were spies, we would have started taking all of you down already you slinthead! Just use that shucking brain of yours!" Skye shouted.

"Watch your tongue greenie!" Gally warned. "Enough!" Newt screamed. Drey and Lynn pulled Skye back her seat. "Just get it over with Gally." Newt said. "I say put them in the slammer for a week. All of them. Then we have another gathering to see what next to do with them."

"Winston?" "I agree with Gally." The slicer replied. "Good that." Newt nodded. "Minho?" "Look it's easy for ya'll to just scream about how they broke a rule and all but I was with them. Annie and Thomas are really brave. One thing more you shanks should know that they killed two grievers." Minho let it sink in and then started off again, "They need to be punished, I agree. Put them in the slammer for one night and then we elect them as runners." Minho looked at Thomas with a smile on his face. Thomas's face lit up immediately.

"I have to say something." Lynn interjected. "What is it?" Newt asked. "Look Annie is in no state to be a runner and as far as I know her, she wouldn't even wanna go back out there. So please just work with the number of runners you if I'm being rude." Newt, Skye and Thomas nodded but something was going on in Drey's head.

"Can I try out as a runner?" Drey said immediately. Everyone turned to her. "Drey, no." Lynn whispered. "No Lynn. I can help them. I can show you." Drey pleaded.

"Drey! You listen to me. After everything that's happened to Annie, you still want to go out there?! It's way to dangerous! The reason they made these bloody rules is to protect us from what's out there and now you want to go out there? Are you crazy? I can't say anything to my shucking brother cuz he's so stubborn! At least YOU listen to me!" Lynn screamed at the girl.

"Lynn you don't understand. I want to help them." Drey said. "You can help them Drey! Just by following their rules and doing your part!" Lynn replied.

For a moment everyone was silent, too stunned to say anything to the two girls, especially Lynn. Lynn was so calm and quiet and now she seemed to have completely gone out of control.

Lynn shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. "You know what, just do whatever feels right to you." She said quietly and then left the room.

Drey looked at Skye for support. Skye shrugged, got up from her seat and said before leaving, "She's right Drey."

Drey sat down. She'd never felt so dejected. Even though her memories were taken away from her, she knew that her friends never disagreed or even argued on anything. They simply supported each other. But Drey had made up her mind. She was going to become a runner even if the other girls didn't want her to. It was something she most desired for.

"Okay, lets vote." Newt said.

"I think we should elect Thomas as a runner and give Drey a shot. Oh and one night in the slammer. Nothing can be more shucked up than it already is." Zart said. Frypan, Clint, Minho and Dan nodded in agreement. Newt looked at Gally and the builder simply said, "I think I've made my point clear already." Winston nodded again.

"Okay then. I think its a clear majority. Tommy, one night in the slammer. Tomorrow you and Drey start training with Minho."

Drey and Thomas smiled. "Newt, we shouldn't completely ignore what Gally said. He's been through the changing and he says he's seen Thomas." Winston said before leaving the hall. Newt nodded.

"Well Minho take our greenie to the slammer. Drey you come with me. We'll go check on Alby." Newt said and handed Minho a set of keys before heading over to the med-hut with Drey.

…..

(meanwhile)

Lynn entered Alby's room and sat beside his bed. She checked his pulse again and when she got a satisfying result she moved behind a bit and rested her head on the wall.

Lynn shut her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. There was a lot on her mind. That was the reason for a sudden outburst at the gathering. She knew if she kept behaving like this she would be forced to tell her friends about her dreams. _No, they are memories._ She thought. She was certain they were memories.

"Why did you do it?" Lynn's eyes fluttered open. Alby sat facing her. She almost toppled off the chair.

"Do what Alby?" Lynn asked. "Don't act like you don't know Lynn." The leader said, his voice hoarse. Lynn stood against the wall. She felt a chill down her back. "I want to talk to Thomas."

"Thomas isn't her Alby. Tell me. What is it?" "NO!" He screamed.

Chuck entered the room and before he could even say anything, Lynn said, "Chuck get Thomas. Now!" The young boy obeyed and left the room immediately.

Lynn slowly moved away from the wall and started walking to the door. Alby grabbed her wrist tightly. She turned around. "You know what they were making you do was wrong and cruel. Why didn't you fight back?" He slowly turned to face her. His eyes were red and Lynn knew he was holding back tears.

"Alby." She said. Tears welled up in her eyes. Before she could say anything more Newt, Drey, Chuck and Thomas burst into the room. She looked up at them.

Newt sensed something was wrong. He saw Alby was holding Lynn's wrist and she was clearly struggling under his grasp. "Alby. Leave Lynn." The boy did as he was told.

Lynn nodded and left the room with Chuck. Lynn and Chuck sat on the watch tower that the builders had just completed.

"Chuck do you get dreams or rather memories?" Lynn asked. Chuck thought for a moment and said, "Yeah. Just snippets though." The two gladers sat in silence, taking in the beauty of the glade.

"Lynn? Do you think we'll get out?" Lynn turned to face the young boy. "Yes Chuck. We will." She said with a smile. A genuine smile. She ruffled his hair and hugged him. She couldn't help but like the boy. He was like her younger brother.

"Okay we have to go down. I'm starving." Lynn said and as if to prove her point her stomach rumbled loudly. Chuck laughed and nodded as he followed Lynn down to the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

Lynn sat in Annie's room again that night. This time with Newt and Skye.

"Lynn is there something you want to talk about? You seem troubled and don't say your fine because clearly your not." Skye said breaking the silence.

"It's nothing. I mean I don't wish to talk about it." Lynn replied. The three remained quiet again.

"What happened at the gathering after I left?" Lynn asked Newt. "Tommy got a night in the slammer and Drey and him are going to start trainin' tomorrow with Minho." He replied. "Drey always has her way." Skye sighed.

The three slowly fell asleep after a rather long day.

…..

Skye shook Lynn awake. "It's time for breakfast hon. Wake up." Lynn stood up rubbing her eyes. "Drey and Thomas are about to leave. Thought you'd wanna meet em'." She said. Lynn nodded. Just as the girls were about leave Annie groaned and tried to sit up.

"Skye get Thomas." Lynn said excitedly. "Annie! Oh my god I was so worried about you." Lynn exclaimed hugging her best friend. Annie chuckled hugging Lynn back.

Just as she was about to say something Thomas came running into the room. He immediately pulled Annie into a hug.

Lynn moved towards the door where Drey, Skye, Newt and Minho stood. "I think we should go out and give them some privacy." She whispered to her friends smiling. "No. Something tells me I need to watch this." Minho said peeking inside. Lynn shook her head laughing.

Thomas pulled away and cupped Annie's face and whispered, "I was so worried about you." Annie just smiled and closed the distance between the two.

Lynn shut the door. She couldn't stop smiling the entire time. "About time shank! I thought you'll never do it!" Minho shouted so that Annie and Thomas could hear. All of the burst out laughing.

"This is new. How come I didn't see it coming?" Drey asked. The others laughed even more. "That's because you were bloody eating to even notice anything." Newt said. Drey chuckled at this.

The door opened and Annie and Thomas came out. Thomas's fingers intertwined with Annie's. the two of the couldn't stop blushing.

"Glad you shanks are done. We have some running to do. Let's go." Drey and Thomas followed Minho.

"Okay let's get back to work. Oh and Annie we were supposed to elect you as a runner but we thought you wouldn't want to go back in." Newt said. "Ya'll are right then. I really don't want to go back out there." Annie replied a little sad. Skye squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Well good news is Frypan wants you to become a cook." Newt said with a smile on his face. Annie's face lit up. "Go on. Skye you too. Don't want to be late on the first day now do we?" Newt said.

The two girls left. Lynn turned to Newt. She had to admit he had amazing eyes. Warm brown eyes locked on hazel ones. Lynn blushed and raised her eyebrows. Newt smiled and looked down at his feet running through his hair. Lynn grinned and said, "I have to go and um inform Clint about Annie." Newt nodded as she left. She chuckled at herself as she walked away.

 **I'm literally high on adorableness.. My updates will be slow but i will try and update more often.. PLEASE review guys..i want to know if you guys are actually liking the story so far..**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! Here's another chapter… hope you enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 15

(at WICKED headquarters)

Teresa sat in front of a dozen of screens. She was watching Thomas and Annie sitting in the deadheads, the duo laughing at something Annie said.

Teresa felt a cold hand clasp her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "Are we getting the results?" Ava asked. Teresa hesitated before opening her mouth. She knew if she didn't give Ava the desired brain patterns, the chancellor wouldn't even think twice before killing one of her friends.

"No." She finally answered. Ava moved to sit beside Teresa. She studied the monitors that showed the brain waves. They called them the killzone patterns.

"Well, I think we should bring Skye home." Ava said. Teresa's eyes widened with shock. "But Ava she's essential for the trials. We can't take her out." Teresa countered. "Just do what I say." Ava replied coldly. Teresa knew it was better not to argue. "Communicate with her and get her out of there. Let's see how group A deals with her disappearance." Teresa nodded and set to work.

….

( 2 days later)

For two days, everything seemed normal. Skye and Annie got used their jobs, Thomas and Drey started training with Minho. Just for those two days.

But during this time, Skye seemed really distant and disoriented. She would never take part in anything the gladers did. Her interaction with others had also decreased.

The gladers had just finished dinner and most of them even left to hit the sack. As the girls entered their room Lynn spoke up. "Skye, is something wrong? You seem a little…off lately. You can tell us." "Yeah. You've even stopped talking to us except answering in single syllables." Drey chimed in and Annie nodded.

Skye stared at the girls thinking wether or not to tell her friends. _Don't tell them Skye. They shouldn't know._ The girl's voice whispered in her head.

"Oh its nothing. I'm just tired. Gardening is physically exhausting ya know." Skye said with a small but a forced smile. The girls eyed her suspiciously but nodded and decided to drop the subject.

 _Well done. Just a little while more Skye and then you'll be out of here. Trust me._ The girl in her head said.

Skye slipped under her sheets praying that no dreams would haunt her that night.

…

 _A girl sat on the bed of her room. She was around seven or eight years old then. Her mother sat on the bed stroking her hair._

 _"_ _Aunty Ava is going to take care of you okay? You have to be a good girl and listen to her." Her mother choked on her words. "What about you mother?" The young girl asked innocently. "Oh mummy won't be coming Vivienne. She has to care of things here." Her mother answer looking away so that her daughter wouldn't see her crying._

 _The door of her room smashed open and two people wearing white and yellow jumpsuits with masks covering their head entered. They held guns in their hands._

 _Vivienne was really scared and scrambled to her mother. "Mummy who are they?" She asked her voice shaking. "They've come to take to you honey. Look Aunty Ava is here." Her mother said as the tears made their way down her cheeks._

 _Ava entered the room and knelt in front of Vivienne and her mother. "Vivienne come. It's time. We should leave now." Ava said gently pulling Skye from her mother's grasp. "Bye mummy." Vivienne said, crying this time. "Bye." Her mother choked._

 _Vivienne put her head on Ava's shoulder and started crying even more. "Take care of her Ava." Vivienne's mother said._

 _Ava walked out of the room with the guards behind her. She stopped and said, "I will sister. I will take good care of her. No need to worry." She said with a smile. "Finish her." Ava whispered to one of the guards._

 _Ava held Vivienne's head down so she couldn't see and walked out the house. A loud gunshot echoed and then, silence._

 _"_ _Don't worry Vivienne you're not going to be alone. They're going to be so many children like you. You can make some good friends." Ava said wiping Vivienne's tears. She nodded._

 _"_ _Vivienne?" The girl looked up at her aunt. "You're name is Skye from now. Not Vivienne. Okay?" Ava said. The girl nodded again. She obeyed her aunt. Her name was no more Vivienne, it was Skye._

 _…_ _._

Skye sat up in her bed. She just had another memory. She knew it. Her real name was Vivienne. WICKED and her aunt had stolen her identity and killed her mother. She looked around and saw the girls still asleep. The sky outside was still a wee bit dark but there was a hint of sunlight.

 _Well well, right on time Skye. I'm opening the gates. Go in before anyone sees you._ The voice in her head said again. She saw a beetle blade staring intently at her on the wall next to her bed. Skye nodded to show that she was listening.

She slowly slipped out of her sheets, grabbed her shoes and tip toed her way to the door. Just as she was about to close it behind her someone spoke. "Skye is that you? where are you going?" Annie asked rubbing her eyes. Skye hesitated and answered, "Nowhere. Just the bathroom. Go back to sleep Ann." The girl nodded and did as she was told.

 _Good. Go through the east doors. I'll guide from there._ The voice said again. Skye quickly put on her shoes and ran to the east doors. She looked around her. The glade was so peaceful in the mornings. She wasn't going to see any of this anymore. She sighed and ran into the maze.

…

 _Almost there. Take a right and you'll see the cliff. Wait there and I'll tell what to do after that._

Skye did as she was told and came in front of the cliff her friends used to talk about. She looked down and immediately she felt dizzy as her vertigo enveloped her.

 _Look you just have to jump. I know you're scared of heights but you have to do it._ Skye knew there was no arguing. She looked down again, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes and jumped. 

**...**

 **How was it? Tell me what you guys thought. Please please please review guys. That's what keeps me going. Please :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm back again with another chapter.**

 **WizarDemigodGladerGatekeeper : You're right.. Skye is Ava's niece and about Lynn and Newt..um lets see about that. Oh yes even i ship Drey and her food ;) thanks for reviewing, means a lot to me… :)**

CHAPTER 16

Lynn woke up to find Annie and Drey worriedly talking about something. She noticed that Skye was missing.

"Where's Skye?" She asked the two girls. "She said she was going to the washroom but that was a few hours ago and she hasn't come back yet. I mean you can't be in the washroom for so long." Annie said. "She must have gone to the gardens then." " was dark when she left." Drey said. Lynn sensed something was wrong. She immediately got off the bed and ran out, followed by the girls.

"I'll go look for Thomas and Minho." Drey said. "I'll go check the washrooms." Annie said. Lynn nodded and headed to look for Newt. She found him standing near the box with Alby. Alby had recovered from the changing but he wasn't the same as before. He had become really sour towards the girls and Thomas.

"Mornin' Alby and Newt." Lynn said hurriedly. "Did you guys happened to see Skye?" She asked. The two shook their heads. "She's not there Lynn. I even checked the gardens." Annie said as she came running towards the three. Just then Minho, Thomas and Drey came ready in their running gear.

Drey shook her head as an answer to Lynn's questioning look. "Where would have she gone?" Drey asked worriedly. Lynn shook her head in frustration. "Okay look, Skye and me have this link thing in which if either one of us is hurt, the other one is hurt the same way." Lynn said. Everyone's eyes widened except Newt who knew this already. "All I'm saying is we know that she's not severely injured or dead as for now." She said.

"We'll look for her in the maze just in case…" Minho trailed off. "Lets get back to work. If you feel anything Lynn, you come to us straight away." Alby said. Lynn nodded again.

Everyone left but Lynn couldn't shake that weird feeling building up in her stomach.

…

( at WICKED)

Skye was greeted by cold hard floor after she jumped. Her head hit the floor first, a bruise instantly forming on the side of her head. It was really dark for her to see. She stood up, dusting her pants. Suddenly lights blazed on blinding her for a moment.

As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw three people smiling down at her. A girl, a lady who looked really familiar to Skye and a man she didn't know.

The girl with pale skin and black hair walked over to her. "Welcome Skye." The girl said and she instantly recognised the voice. "Teresa?" She asked. The girl, Teresa, nodded and smiled at her. Skye recognised the lady from her dreams. The one who ordered for her mother to be killed. Her aunt, Ava Paige.

Anger took over Skye. She ran forward and punched Ava across her face. "You're the one that killed my mother! WHY?!" Skye growled and rushed forward but the man and Teresa grabbed her hands from the back. "WHY?!" She creamed again.

"Put her in her room. Don't get her out until she calms down." Ava said as she rubbed her cheek furiously. "NO!" Skye kept screaming and thrashing as the man and few guards pulled her with them.

…

Skye sat on one of the beds in her room. She wore cleaner clothes that they had provide her with. She wore black cargo pants and a yellow top with black combat boots.

She got up and roamed around the room. In the farther corner of the room there was a large desk with book shelves on top. She moved away from the desk to the soft board hanging on the wall. There were many pictures of four girls and doodles on the board. She knew instantly knew who the four girls were.

One of the picture showed Annie making a funny face and the other girls laughing uncontrollably. Another one showed Drey eating a hamburger with her eyes shut while the other three sat laughing at her. Another one showed them sitting together and smiling.

Skye touched the pictures and smiled as the tears blurred her vision. She wanted to remember. She wanted to kill the people who took away their lives. She rubbed her eyes. _I need to contact them somehow._ _Let them know I'm alive._ She thought.

She saw a glass of water on the desk and suddenly a wicked thought came to her head. She still shared the link with Lynn. She smiled and picked up the glass and hit it on the wall. She picked up one tiny piece of glass and held her arm out and got to work.

…..

( in the glade)

Lynn sat with Annie, Frypan, Alby and Newt at lunch gloomily. They were worried about Skye. Lynn's head hurt a lot on the right side. Whenever she would touch her head, she would feel stinging pain but she didn't bother checking it.

Annie looked up at Lynn to say something but she noticed a bruise on her head. "Lynn there is a bruise on your head. Did you fall down or something?" Annie asked. "No I don't remember fall-" She stopped. Her eyes widened and she said, "Skye. She must have hurt herself." Everybody stared at her, mildly freaked out. They thought she was joking about the link but it looked pretty serious.

Everyone was leaving for their respective jobs after lunch when Lynn felt searing hot pain in her arm. She saw a line forming on her arm followed by a stream of blood. The pain was too much for her to bear. Tears blurred her vision as she went searching for Newt.

Lynn found him in the gardens. "Newt." She panted. "Something's happening to Skye." She said. Lynn fell to her knees as Newt came rushing forward. She saw him saying something but she couldn't register anything. She looked down at her arm and saw two letters, W and I.

Lynn felt herself being carried but all she could sense was the pain. Unbearable and excruciating pain. Next thing she saw was Clint and Jeff examining her arm. She felt like she was being drugged, her movements slow and hardly able to register anything.

Lynn looked at her arm again and this time she read one full word, WICKED and then blacked out by the pain.

…..

Lynn woke up to pain again. This time it was a wee bit better. She saw Annie, Newt and Alby sitting in the room arguing about something. Lynn looked at her arm and saw something that literally made her fall out of her bed.

WICKED TOOK ME, was written on her arm. The letters were still bloody and her skin around the letters was turning red.

"Lynn, hon you okay?" Annie asked as she noticed Lynn awake. Lynn shook her head and showed Annie and the boys her arm. They gasped at what they saw. "Skye is alive." Lynn whispered. "Guys. She's communicating with us."

…

 **Oops.. little cliffie.. anyway tell me what you guys felt. PLEASE REVIEW!** **Please. :(**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm back again…here's another chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Wizard and Guest thank you for your reviews..hope you enjoy this one**

 **…**

CHAPTER 17

Drey, Thomas and Minho came rushing into the glade. The three fell down panting as fatigue took over them.

Alby and Newt noticed their arrival walked over to them. "You shanks look like a griever chased you down here." Alby said with a chuckle. The three runners glared at him for the didn't find his little joke amusing. "Not funny bro." Drey said.

"We didn't see or find anything of Skye's." Minho said. "But our new slintheads here discovered something." Alby and Newt raised their eyebrows. Thomas glanced at Drey but she nodded for him to go on.

"Well we were in section seven where we found two grievers. We followed them and guess where they went." Thomas said. "They jumped off the cliff." He paused to catch his breath. "I still don't understand what your bloody point is." Newt said. "We're saying that beyond the cliff there could be the grievers home. There way in could be our way out Newt." Drey said.

Alby and Newt looked at each other, their eyes widened with shock. "You're saying that we found a way out?" Alby asked. Drey shook her head and said, "We're not sure Alby. Even if we jump off of there, what after that? It can't be that easy. You guys have been here for three years and suddenly you decide to jump off a cliff and escape? Not that easy. There is something we aren't looking at." "She's right. Don't let anyone know about this. We don't want to spread false hope." Minho said.

"Anything on Skye?" Thomas asked. "You have to see it for yourself." Newt said. The runners nodded and headed to the map room leaving Newt and Alby to mull over their thoughts.

…..

Lynn and Annie joined there friends at dinner. Annie hugged Thomas and sat beside him. Thomas looked over at his sister noticing that she seemed to be in pain. "Lynn you okay?" He asked. "Yup but Skye tried contacting us." Lynn said which perked up the interest of the three runners on the table. Lynn showed them her arm. "Whoa." Minho and Drey said at the same time.

"We can communicate with her and she could help us get out." Thomas said. Lynn glared at and said, "My dear brother it's a painful process! You should try it sometime though." She faked a smile her voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone laughed at this.

They're happiness was short lived when they heard commotion at the west doors. They pushed through the slowly increasing crowd.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked. "Check the time Newt. The doors haven't closed."


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

The gladers stood by the open doors as fear gripped all of them. For the first time in three years all of them were completely clueless. "What are we going to do?" Chuck whispered but it was clearly heard amongst the gladers.

That's when from a distance they heard a dreadful sound. The whirring and clicking of the grievers. "Isn't that a-" Lynn spoke up but was cut off by Thomas. "A griever." All of the gladers looked at Thomas with blank expressions.

"Everyone move to the homestead!" Alby ordered. The gladers didn't need telling twice. All of them ran towards the building.

Lynn found herself in one of the rooms with Thomas, Minho, Annie, Drey, Alby, Newt, Chuck and two other gladers she didn't know. The room was small and she immediately felt claustrophobic.

They sat in silence and in dark for a few minutes before the griever noises reached the homestead. "How many of them are there?" Chuck asked as the fear made him shiver. Lynn moved towards him and grabbed his hand. Chuck worriedly smiled at her but held her hand even more tightly. "It's okay Chuck. You're not alone." Lynn whispered.

Thomas cautiously peeked over the window and gasped. "There's at least five or six." he whispered. "This isn't going to be good." Drey said shaking her head.

Immediately they heard the griever right in front of their room. Everyone huddled in one corner of the room as the cloud of fear descended upon them. Chuck hugged Lynn's waist. "Hey Chukie it's okay." She said reassuringly but it looked like she was trying to calm herself down.

The griever moved away from their room down the corridor. Then suddenly they heard somebody scream followed by rushed footsteps and more screams. "It's got Mike!"

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" Mike screamed as the griever held on to the boy. Newt threw open the door and ran outside, the others following him.

What Lynn saw horrified her. She'd never seen a griever before. The creature's body was bulbous and covered in slime. On one of it's limbs Mike hung like the bait. Mike's screams were cut off when the griever raised its stinger and put it through the boy's body. Lynn, Chuck and the girls stood there in complete horror as the grievers proceeded into the maze. "Minho! Stop!" Newt yelled. Lynn noticed Minho following the grievers into the maze.

Lynn sat down on the ground unable to shake the void of guilt that was forming in her heart. It was too much for her to process. She sat with her head in her hands.

As the seconds stretched into minutes the void grew larger. It was as if Lynn's ability to feel had been sucked right out of her. She had become numb.

Minho came running towards them. He fell to the ground panting, the usual smirk plastered on his face. "What?" Newt asked irritatedly. "Bingo!" Minho said. " Do you mind emphasising?" Drey asked. "Well she-bean our theory was right. The grievers went straight through the cliff and disappeared. That's our escape." Minho replied.

…..

That day the sky remained grey. Nobody had the heart to work. Lynn, Clint and Jeff sat under the first few trees of the deadheads. They had become good friends overtime. Lynn spent most of her free time with the med-jacks. They usually and loads to talk about but today they sat in a gloomy silence.

"How good a friend was Mike?" Lynn asked. "All of us here are close to each other Lynn. We're like a family. It don't matter if you know them well or not." Jeff replied. Lynn nodded her head as silence engulfed them again.

Lynn noticed Newt and Alby worriedly talking about something near the box. "I'll be back guys." She said leaving the med-jacks and walking over to the two worried boys.

"Hey is everything okay?" Lynn asked reaching the box. "No. Nothing's okay Lynn." newt replied. She raised her eyebrows as if asking a question. "The box comes up every week on the same day at same time with supplies." Alby said. "The box this time hasn't come up." Newt said finishing off Alby's sentence. "Oh god that means we didn't get supplies this week." Lynn said. The two boys shook their head grimly.

"We can't tell the rest of the gladers." Alby said. "No Alby. I think you should tell them. They need to know." Lynn said. "It will cause more chaos." Alby said. "It's better if you tell them. They need to be prepared for the worst. It's better if they know now rather than them knowing when there is no food on there plate tomorrow Alby!" Lynn practically yelled the last part. Alby looked at Newt for his opinion but the second-in-command just shrugged and said, "She's right Alby." Alby looked at Lynn and nodded. "Let's call a gathering." Alby said as he left. Newt smiled at Lynn and then followed Alby.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19

Skye sat on the bed smiling at the work of art on her arm. She heard a knock on the door. She immediately gathered up the sheets that had blood on it and held it on her hurt arm. She slid the door open.

"Can I come in?" Teresa asked. "Um okay." Skye said as she nervously glanced at her hand. "Why have you wrapped the sheets on your arm like that?" Teresa asked trying to hide her grin. "Oh me the sheet were waltzing before you came and the sheet decided to wrap itself around my hand until you leave." Skye said her tone dripping with sarcasm. Teresa faked a smile and decided against pushing the topic further.

"Look Ava and Janson want to see you." Teresa said. "Okay." Skye immediately said. "Uh wow this went smoother than I thought." Teresa mumbled. "Sorry I didn't catch that." Skye said. "Oh nothing Skye all I said that you need to do something about that foul smell. Just wearing cleaner clothes ain't gonna help you know." She said coverage up. Skye nodded and gestured at the door. She clearly didn't want Teresa in her room any longer. "Right." Teresa said as she walked out the door. "I'll come pick you up in another twenty minutes."

Skye quickly showered, soaked the sheets covered in blood and bandaged her arm. Exactly twenty minutes later Teresa was waiting at her door.

"What so urgent?" Skye asked as the walked through the lifeless corridors. She was keeping track of every turn as she certainly knew she would need to remember these corridors if she had to escape.

"Lets just say they are not happy with what you've done." Teresa said glancing at her arm. "What?" Skye asked clearly confused. "You'll see Skye. Don't ask so many questions." Teresa replied as she rolled her eyes.

They entered a room which was all glass. Ava and Janson sat by a table. The two didn't look happy. "Skye did you try an-" Ava started but was cut off by Janson. He stood up angrily and stormed across the room to Skye. He stopped right in front of her and slapped her really hard, red marks forming instantly on her left cheek.

"Do you have any clue what you've done?!" Janson spat. "No." Skye said cooly with a shrug. "Janson get a grip." Ava said. "Sit down Skye."

Skye did as she was told. "What have I done?" Skye asked. "Look honey contacting your friends was not a good idea. We needed them to think that you're dead so that we could get our desired brain patterns." "What are you saying?" Skye asked flustered. "You have to pay for what you've done." "And how may I going to do that?" She asked again. "Group A will escape soon." Ava said and looked at Skye to see if she was paying attention. "Go on lady!" Skye yelled.

"We need you to kill Thomas." She said, smiling evilly. Skye looked at Ava as if she was mental. Skye shook her head. "No. I'm not going to kill my friend." "Well that's up to you or we are going to hurt your friends." Janson said smiling like Ava.

Skye looked at the duo shocked. They had put her in a difficult spot. Suddenly another idea flashed in her head and said, "I'll…um I'll kill Thomas." But she wasn't going to kill him, she was going to kill someone else. Someone WICKED would have never thought of.

…

 **How was it? Let me know…Please review :( I really need to know if you guys are liking my story..**


	22. Chapter 21

**Holy shuck! Over 10oo views! YAY! Anyway... Hello there readers! I'm back..*drumroll and electrical guitar* *shucking awesome entrance*..I'm sorry i couldn't update but i had exams and guess what? i have exams in January too. My school is sweet right?...here's another chapter but its really short so im really sorry for that. And gosh I'm listening to so much Troye Sivan lately, i mean literally his songs got me all. Im going to go on rambling like this so I'm just cut it short.. Enjoy :)**

 **...**

CHAPTER 20

Lynn had a restless sleep or rather no sleep at all for the next two nights. The horrible scenes of death that she had witnessed till now kept replaying in her head like movie, over and over again. During this time they'd lost one of Gally's builders called James and another young boy named Connor. Shed gotten used to her nightmare cycle. First Ben, then Mike followed by James and Connor. But tonight was different.

Lynn stood in a familiar room. The room was filled with computers as the people sitting in front of the screens, frantically typed on the keyboards or shuffling papers. She saw a young blond haired girl quickly moved to the screen in front of Lynn. Skye stared into the screen, directly into Lynn's eyes.

"Skye! How are you?" Lynn immediately asked looking at her tired and hurt friend. "I'm okay. Lynn, I don't have much time so listen carefully." Skye rushed. Lynn nodded in response. "Lynn these people are really cruel. All of this is a deadly game and we are just the pawns in this game." Skye said hurriedly. "What are you saying Skye?" Lynn asked, utterly confused.

"This is an experiment. The maze, the grievers, us, everything. Lynn everything! They're just using us to find some cure to some say they've told me everything but I know they are hiding something from me." Skye whispered. Lynn nodded, this time somewhat catching on what her friend was explaining. "Thomas and you are the most valuable and willing, uh, lets say candidates. They can't afford for you guys to die in there. One of your deaths is very vital for their experiment though." Skye went on.

"Whats your point Skye?" Lynn asked. "Lynn they want me to kill Thomas." She replied quickly. Those words hit Lynn with full force. She stared shockingly at Skye. She knew the girl standing in front of her was entirely selfless and humane. She knew Skye would rather die for someone than kill anyone else. Lynn knew that she wouldn't kill Thomas but she guessed that Skye had another plan in store that was much more dangerous and she dreaded Skye's next words.

Skye looked at Lynn, tears forming in her eyes. "Lynn. I have a plan. You'll hate it but it's our only choice." She said as the tears made their way down her cheeks.

...

 **mazerunner26: Thanks a ton for your review. It totally made my day :)...how'd you like the update though?**

 **Guest and Wizard: Thanks for your reviews too...**

 **And finally thanks to anyone who has favourited and followed this fanfic. I promise i'll update soon.**


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 21

Lynn sat huddled up in the corner of the girl's room. She steadily rocked herself with a blank expression on her face. It was almost lunch and she had refused to talk to anyone. Annie and Drey were stunned by the sudden transition in her behaviour. They had even tried talking to her but she just sat there rocking herself.

Lynn couldn't get Skye's words out of her mind. Her plan was dangerous but she had promised Lynn that the creators wouldn't touch Thomas. _"You want him to be safe? This is the only way."_

Skye had said.

Lynn steadied her breathing. She stood up and dusted her clothes. She ran her hand through her messy hair and sighed. "This is it. It's for Thomas." She said to herself. Lynn slowly walked out of the door. None of the gladers were seen working. 'Must have gone for lunch.' She thought to herself. As if on cue her stomach growled. She then walked to the kitchen. She had tell them, somehow.

At lunch, no one bothered her too much. They knew she was having a hard time coping with the nightmares. At the end of lunch Alby stood up on one the chairs to make an announcement.

"Gladers!" He yelled to get their attention. Heads slowly turned to their leader. "The homestead in not big enough for all of us to fit in so I'm going to be dividing all of ya'll in four groups. Group one and group two will be in the homestead, group three in the bloodhouse, group four in the council hall." Alby said. The gladers nodded grimly. He then continued but Lynn conveniently zoned out. All she could remember was being placed in group four.

…

After spending some boring time in the med hut Lynn quietly headed off to the council hall. The grey sky gave the glade a depressing atmosphere which inevitably made the others sulk. She entered the council hall to be pulled by Annie to sit next to Drey, Thomas and Chuck. Then they patiently played the waiting game.

They sat in silence for a few hours. Lynn then decided to break her ultimate vow of silence. "Guys." She mumbled quietly. Her friends turned to face her. She nervously played with the hem of her shirt. Tears formed in her eyes as she choked on her words.

"Lynn. It's okay. You don't have to explain anything to us." Drey whispered to her with a small smile on her face. Lynn turned to face Thomas and said, "Thomas. Take care of-" but her words were drowned by the familiar clicking and whirring sounds of the grievers.

Everybody were on their feet in an instant, terror clearly visible on their face. The flashing of red and yellow lights and the magnified sounds of the deadly monster confirmed the suspicions of the gladers present there. That one shucking griever was right outside the council hall.

…..

 **Oooooo, whats up with Lynn? I'll let ya'll drown in your little pools of curiosity..till then peeps, adios!**


End file.
